


Manhandling service by an archangel

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sam, Grace Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Top Gabriel, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Sam is pissed after their recent encounter with the Trickster - Gabriel - in the TV land, but he is also kind of lonely and emotional and did not see THIS coming when said archangel suddenly appears in his motel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyloving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/gifts).



> Takes place directly after the events of Changing Channels. Had this crazy dream last night and had to write it down. For my very good friend somebodyloving. Enjoy.

Sam was alone in their latest motel room and he was brooding and angry and all sorts crazy different things. Dean was somewhere with Cass, probably making thoroughly sure that the angel was indeed ok after the Trickster, well Gabriel the archangel, put him through God knows what. Gabriel assured them he did not harm his younger brother, but well knowing Dean, he would make sure in his own way. He was happy for his brother and the angel, but sometimes it made him feel too lonely.  
Of course Dean being Dean, had Cass check Sam too – he was after all turned into the Impala, not to mention the very unfortunate and painful experience in the stupid Japanese game. Cass said he was completely unharmed, but it still did not stop the shiver running down Sam’s spine at the memory and out of reflex, he reached out to touch his crotch to make sure. It was embarrassing as hell having Cass check up on his “goods”, especially in front of his brother, but he was glad there was no damage. Sam would hunt down the self-righteous son of bitch down, just for that.

Now that they knew that bastard was an angel, it gave them at least a way to kill him. Sure, it would not be easy to kill an archangel, but they got him into holy oil once, so it could be done. When they thought he was the Trickster, they apparently had no idea, how to get rid of him, but now they knew. And he had the courage to tell them they were supposed to play their roles? What the actual fuck? That he would say yes to being possessed by Lucifer and bring on the apocalypse on the whole world? Yeah, he can go screw himself!  
Sam was suddenly so pissed off that he rammed the fist of his right hand into the wall, cracking the poor structure and making a hole in it. He was so busy being angry that he did not hear the whoosh of wings until he heard a voice behind himself.

“Hey, hey, easy there, Sasquatch, enough with the expletives and threats ok?” Gabriel announced himself with his usual smirk and Sam spun on his shoes to face the intruder. When he realised who he was facing, he immediately reached for the angel blade he had stashed inside his jacket.  
“You son of a bitch!” He shouted and charged at the archangel, but he was quickly pinned against the wall with an invisible force, the angel blade falling from his hand and far away from him.  
“I said easy!” The archangel repeated and still held the young Winchester against the wall with his grace. “You think you can threaten me? Me?! Sure, you got the jump on me once, good for you, but I am not that stupid to let that happen the second time!” He shouted and strengthened his powers to hold Sam more thoroughly. Sam did not let himself be unhinged. He knew he was probably screwed if the archangel wanted to kill him, but he did not before, so maybe? He tried to block his brief anxiety at his own demise with the anger that was still inside him.  
“Of course I dare threaten you! First you kill Dean over and over just to see me suffer and then you trap us in some stupid TV land! And for what!?” He was shouting now and he did not care anymore who would hear. He needed to let it all out.

Maybe Cass would hear him and come help him, if he and Dean were not busy, that is. He cringed a little bit at the thought of interrupting them in the middle of intercourse and having Cass come to his rescue possibly naked. The angel had no inhibitions, so that was entirely possible.  
Hearing the hunter’s thoughts, the archangel chuckled. “Yeah, and we would not want “that” happening now, would we? Naked Cass is not something even I would like to see, thank you very much.” Sam’s head spun directly to face the angel, realising that he was reading his mind. “Relax Sam, I did not come here to kill you.” Gabriel smiled gently and eased up on his angelic boundaries, but still keeping Sam at the wall. His voice softened noticeably when he spoke next.

“I heard you, ok. I thought quite a bit about what Dean said and he is right. I have been too scared to face my own family. And I had a good reason to. I mean Michael and Lucifer? They are scary on their own, but the both of them together? Brrr. So yeah. That’s how Dad wrote it and I thought that was the only way, until you too dumbos showed up and put the hamper on that plan.” At this the archangel paused, then after a minute of silence continued: “So....if anybody can stop that from happening? It is you two. And I am gonna help you, if you let me. I don’t ....I don’t wanna watch my brothers kill each other.”

At this the hold on Sam’s body completely disappeared and he caught himself at the last second not to fall to the ground at being suddenly free. He watched the archangel slide down onto the ground, head falling between his knees. Was he....crying?! It took Sam a minute to understand the sudden change in the room and in his emotions, but understood now. Hell, he understood better than anyone not wanting to lose their brother. He went crazy without Dean and did everything in his power to bring him back, so he could kind of relate.  
He hesitated briefly, but then made his way to the archangel on the ground and sat down next to him. He had no idea what to do. A couple of minutes ago he wanted to kill the archangel and was pissed at him and now he had him shaking and crying on the floor of his motel room. He never saw any angel react this way, Cass was always stoic, not showing any emotions, but he figured that maybe he did with Dean. Who knows? He gathered himself and put a hesitant hand on the archangel’s shoulder, trying to comfort him a little bit.  
“Hey, it’s ok.” He said quietly that it was almost a whisper and at that the archangel looked up at him, brown eyes staring into hazel ones. He took in the face in front of him, the teary eyes and absolute sadness. He always made fun of Dean when he called him “puppy dog eyes”, but now he knew the feeling. He was so struck by the emotions playing on the other face that he did not realize he was practically staring. He could not take away his eyes and his right hand without his consent cupped the archangel’s cheek, gently running his fingers up and down, trying to comfort him.

Gabriel was struck by the sudden display of affection. Sure, he knew humans were mysterious and emotional creatures, but he never felt such display towards himself. Probably because he was always punishing the bad guys and did not really stop himself to become available to be cared about. That was not his thing. Have fun, punish, and leave. That was what he did. And here he was, being comforted by a human who wanted to kill him a few seconds ago. A human he caused so much pain to.  
He concentrated his grace to try and get a better read on the human in front of him and he was only struck by the same sadness and loneliness that was in his own heart. And there was something else...was the hunter checking him out now? Did he forget that the angel could read everything he thought about? He tried to shake off the feeling of sadness that had him on crying on the floor and focus on the mixed feelings coming from Sam. The hunter obviously liked the vessel he was currently in, but he was battling the fact that the angel has caused him so much harm before.  
Yeah, he needed to remedy that. Feelings were not his strong suit, but seducing he could do. He smiled to himself and then placed one of his own hands on the Sam had on his cheek, squeezing lightly. When the hunter looked into his eyes again, he smiled mischievously and then pushed himself up and claimed the hunter’s mouth as his own.  
He could feel Sam totally freeze next to him, not reacting or responding at all, completely in shock. Suddenly he was being pushed away, falling back on his ass, the hunter rapidly standing up and looking at him with horror.   
“Gabriel, what the fuck?!” Sam exclaimed incredulously.  
But it was not disgust the archangel could feel from the human. It was surprise, uncertainty and maybe a little bit of interest?  
“C’mon, Sam, you do know I can read your thoughts and feelings, right?” the archangel asked with a raised eyebrow and saw Sam turn a shade of red in embarrassment.  
“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Gabriel said and Sam took in a sharp breath, obvious to him that the angel could indeed read everything about him.  
“So what if a couple of minutes ago you wanted to kill me? Bygones. And now you kinda like me, so that’s progress right?”  
Sam scoffed at that, unable to comprehend how this was turning so fast. Suddenly he was not thinking much at all because he was once again pushed against a wall, but this time it was a body putting him there, trapping him with nowhere to go. But maybe now he kind of liked it and did not really want to go anywhere.  
“Like being manhandled, Sammy?” Gabriel said with a smirk and the knives in Sam’s eyes told him not to use that nickname. “Yeah, yeah, only big brother gets to call you that, noted.” He said with another smirk and then reached out to bring Sam’s head down for another kiss.

This time Sam did not freeze, this time he kissed back with fervour. He wanted to reach out and touch the angel, but his body was being held firmly again and he realized that he really liked that. He always had been kind of wild in bed but nobody was ever strong enough to hold him and made him take it. He briefly wondered if that was one of the reasons Dean liked Cass so much, but that thought was quickly interrupted by a not so gentle bite to his lower lip.  
“No thinking about our brothers during this, do you mind big guy?” Gabriel leered at him and then immediately went back into attacking his mouth. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. The smaller body in front of him ground into his hips and he suddenly realised how hard they both were. Well, he hadn’t had any kind of sexual contact ever since Ruby, and he definitely did not want to think about that bitch now, so it was kind of no wonder that this would get him riled up pretty fast.  
The archangel pulled away from him suddenly but before he could even open his eyes, the world turned on him and in a fraction of a second he found himself on one of the beds in the room, completely naked.  
“Fuck” was the only word he managed to get out of his mouth before he felt another body on top of his – a very naked body – and the archangel’s face in front of his.   
“Maybe...if you are good enough.” Gabriel said with that mysterious smirk of his and Sam’s whole body shuddered in anticipation. Gabriel went to attacking his face and neck with his mouth, licking and biting all around and Sam realized that even though he was not bound per se, he could not move an inch. And damn it if that did not make him even harder. He tried bucking his hips up to get some friction, but Gabriel just rose higher above him on his hands and knees so that he could not get any of the much needed contact on his cock. He wanted to say something, but his words turned into a whine when Gabriel’s mouth closed around his right nipple and began licking and sucking the raised skin.  
“Gabe” he called breathlessly, but the archangel just redirected his attention on the other bud, making a humming sound around it, enjoying the spasms of the muscles on the body underneath him. After a couple of minutes of torture, he made his way lower with his tongue, nails of both hands travelling all over Sam’s torso, but still not giving the hunter the attention he so desperately begged for.  
“Please, Gabe” was another plea and he raised his head from the hunter’s navel to look into the lust-blown eyes.  
“What do you want, huh? This turn you on that I can practically do anything I want to you and you have no way of stopping me?” He got a needy whine as an answer but for a second he himself hesitated, if this wasn’t just a bit too much. He looked directly into the hazel eyes underneath and genuinely asked “You do want this right? I am not...” he did not get to finish as Sam obviously got what he tried to say.  
“Yes, I want this.” Sam said immediately. After he caught a bit of a breath, he continued. “No idea how we got here, but yeah, it does turn me on that you can put me however you want me. No one has ever been strong enough to make me take it.” He finished on breath and then turned red again at how needy it made him sound.  
“Oh, Sasquatch, I am gonna make you, alright.” Gabriel answered with another smirk now that he knew it was welcomed.  
“Good, so shut the hell up and touch my cock already!” Sam ordered but was only met with a fully body chuckle from the archangel.  
“Oh, you do not make the orders here, buddy. You take what I give you. And right now I am nowhere near enough to touch you where you want me.” Gabriel said seductively, diving down to attack Sam’s mouth again. Sam wanted to protest at being denied, but he could do nothing more than whine.

Gabriel bit his earlobe and along his clavicle, before raking his fingernails over the previously tortured nipples, getting more gasps from Sam.  
“Oh, I love the desperate noises you make for me.” He said into Sam’s skin but before he could get an undoubtedly spicy reply, he bit gently into the hipbone underneath his tongue and all he got was another expletive “fuck” and hiccoughing sounds.  
He made his way lower, completely bypassing Sam’s cock and nestling his head between Sam’s thighs, biting and licking into the sensitive muscles there. With his grace he reached out and gently spread Sam’s knees making space for himself. Once he was lower, he got a full view of Sam’s impressive cock and his hole spread out for him, but he was not done with his torture yet.  
He travelled even more downward to bite the sensitive tissue underneath Sam’s knee, the hunter reduced to “Gabe” and “please”. He took his right foot into the air a little bit and then took the big toe into his mouth, his tongue running around the tissue between the toes. He paid the second foot the same attention, but when Sam exclaimed “I need you!” he decided that it has been enough of torture.  
He surged towards Sam’s mouth for a quick sloppy kiss then down quickly down and took Sam’s cock to the back of his throat in one go. Perk of being an angel, there was no gag reflex and you did not need to breathe. Sam shouted at the sudden wet heat around his cock after being denied for what seemed like hours, but the archangel’s grip around his base prevented him from ending the festivities too early.  
“No you don’t. Not yet.” Gabriel said and Sam still felt the pressure around his flesh even when the hand let go. Suddenly he felt two wet fingers circling his hole and then his breath hitched when said fingers breached him. The angel was obviously using his mojo, since there was no way he would be able to take them this fast without any pain.  
“Yes, sue me. Turns out I can’t wait any longer, either” the archangel said, yet again proving to be reading Sam’s mind. Seconds later, there was nothing but pure bliss on Sam’s mind when he felt the archangels cock breach him and settle deep inside. Now he was really glad for said mojo, since Gabriel wasn’t exactly small, now that he could feel every inch of him pulsing inside his own body.  
“Well thank you very much. You are not so small yourself, if you do not mind my saying so.” Gabriel muttered with a smile, then gasped himself when he felt Sam clench around him.  
“Then shut up and fuck me!” the hunter shouted, at the end of his endurance. Gabriel tsked at him but then withdrew his hips only to push back in hard again, directly hitting Sam’s prostate. All thought left Sam’s mind then, his spine curving in pleasure.  
“Yes!” he managed to hiss through his teeth, finally getting what he wanted. Gabriel set out a fast rhythm, chasing his own pleasure and delighting in the pleased sounds coming from underneath him. He attacked Sam’s mouth again, unable to stay away. He could feel that the human was close to his climax, only the pressure around his base stopping him from reaching it. Sam started muttering into his mouth, so he detached himself from it for a couple of inches, wanting to hear the desperation, even if he already knew the words.  
“Gb..., pls, s‘ close.....ugh. Lemme come” The hunter was so out of it, he probably had no idea that he was incapable of saying full words. “Gb” That was possibly supposed to be his name. He doubled his efforts to get his own peak and only when he reached the point of his own endurance did he let go of the constricting hold around Sam’s flesh. Both of their bodies reached orgasm at the same time, Sam screaming himself hoarse from the force of it. Gabriel had just enough sense to limit the flow of his grace so as not to make the hunter’s eye sockets burn out, but the light bulb on the nightstand cracked and burst.

Once Gabriel got himself under control a little bit, he realised that the hunter has been knocked down by the force of pleasure and that he was sleeping it off. “Huh” Gabriel thought with a smile, then cleaned them both up with a thought and covered them both with a blanket. He had no idea what would happen when Sam woke up again, but he had a feeling he would not be kicked out. If anybody had a chance of putting a dent in Dad’s plan it was the Winchesters and he was gonna do everything in his power to help them.


End file.
